1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical enclosure and more specifically it relates to an electrical enclosure cord stowage system for effectively stowing a cable within an electrical enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Electrical enclosures are utilized to house and protect electrical devices such as control units, switches, gauges, alarms, sensors, displays and the like. Electrical enclosures are utilized in various industries such as for alarms for pump switches. Electrical enclosures utilized outside of a building structure typically are mounted upon a pedestal or other structure to keep the electrical enclosure along with the electronics inside above the ground surface. Conventional electrical enclosures have a lower mounting structure that allows for mounting of the electrical enclosure to a pedestal.
One problem with conventional electrical enclosures is that there is no location to stow cable to provide more room inside the main cavity of the electrical enclosure thereby making it difficult for individuals to access components within the electrical enclosure. Another problem with conventional electrical enclosures is that the power cables within the enclosure can damage electrical components within by the power cables pressing against them during installation. The potential for damage to the electrical components within an electrical enclosure increases when bulky and rigid three plug assemblies are used for the power cords. Another problem with conventional electrical enclosures is that electrical power plugs may become disconnected when the cover is attached to the base. Another potential problem with conventional electrical enclosures is that humidity can potentially condense upon a power cable to eventually enter an electrical power plug and socket resulting in a short circuit or corrosion thereof.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved electrical enclosure cord stowage system for effectively stowing a cable within an electrical enclosure.